Family Matters
by salvatore-landsdown
Summary: It has been four years since Sam shot Emma, but there she is walking and talking. This story shows how all this changed the lives of our favorite characters. This is my second fanfiction so please read it and of course "REVIEW".
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me:-**

It had been 4 years since he buried her. She was his blood and he saw her get shot in front of his eyes still he couldn't do anything. How he had longed for a family to be with? She was his only hope to a normal life and within seconds it was taken away from him. He had known her only for a few hours but there was a connection between them which he had never experienced before. She was his daughter and she was right that he wouldn't kill her even if she did. He had tried so had to get her back, even ready to sacrifice his own life just to see her again, but those damn angels just won't let him go. Today 4 years later he is standing in front of her grave grieving at his loss. He bends down and feels the engraving on the grave stone :-

"**EMMA WINCHESTER"**

**Born .2012 Died .2012**

**Beloved Daughter and Niece**

…

**Hey guys, its been a long while since I've written a fanfiction so please support me. This is my second fanfiction. I have stopped writing my earlier fanfiction for now but I promise to continue it soon and I hope you guys will read that too and review. I am just a beginner so all you have to do is read and review and please do mention my flaws. It means a lot. Anyways stay tuned for more.**


	2. Dream

**Dream :-**

**Dean's POV :-**

_She walked through the door, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears in her eye. It killed me to see her that way, slowly she made her way towards me. As she came close I could she the blood coming out of her chest. "What happened to you?"I asked as I ran to her. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, SERIOUSLY"she yelled at me, " How can you be so dumb huh, your brother shot me right in front of you and all you could do was watch him take my life from me. All I wanted was to have a go at normal life but you just couldn't help me, could you? You ignored your own daughter DEAN, how could you do this to me." she screamed as she grabbed my jacket. "ANSWER ME, PLEASE PLEASE". "I loved you, I still do, I never wanted you dead but I had no choice, I..I had no choice". I replied crying. All of a sudden she started pushing me._

"Oh c'mon already, wake up dammit" Sam practically pushed me out of bed.

"I had no choice" I yelled.

" You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Sam asked helping me up.

" Nah, it's nothing, as it is I have too much on my mind, no time for nightmares Sammy." I said winking at him

" Stop lying to yourself Dean, you and I both know that you need help, it's better if you accept it." He said getting concerned

" Look, quit it, I seriously don't want to argue on this especially with you, so leave me alone." I said walking away

" Dean, I am just looking out for you, you are taking all this in a real hard way." He said following me

" Then stop because I don't need you to take care of me" I yelled getting into my car

" I know you miss her but she was a monster Dean and she wanted you dead, so for once can you try and not get killed?" he asked

" First of all she was not a monster, she was my daughter, she was family and second I'll try and see what I can do, Okay." I said and started the car and went away.

**Inside the motel room:-**

**Sam's POV :-**

" I don't know what to do with him, he keeps having these nightmare but still doesn't want to do anything about them, he's freaking me out." I said sitting on the motel bed

" Look boy, I know it's hard to see your brother like this but I think he needs sometime with himself, if anything gets serious you give me a call I'll be there as soon as I can." Bobby replied

" Don't you think he's been given enough time already, I mean c'mon it's been 4 years, he really needs to consult someone."

" Okay I'll talk to him see what I can do." Bobby replied

" Thanks Bobby, see you later, take care byee."I said throwing the phone aside

**8 Hours Later:-**

" Where were you, why weren't you picking up my calls Dean?" I asked looking up from my laptop.

" I was at the bar, needed to get away from you." Dean replied getting himself a beer

" It isn't me who you need to get away from Dean, it's her, okay."

" Look I'm realy tired, so give me a break, okay I've had enough of you for today"

" Fine, do what you want 'cause I am outta here." I said taking my coat and key and closing the door behind me

**In the motel roon:-**

**Dean's POV:-**

" Dean, you are not supposed to think about her, it's making you sick." Castiel spoke suddenly appearing in the room

" Not now Castiel, I'm seriously not in the mood." I replied switching off the T.V.

" I'm just saying 'cause you haven't paid much attention to what's going on Earth, have you?" he asked

" You do realize that she is my daughter and now she is dead, how am I supposed to forget her?" I said getting angry

" She was a monster Dean, it's good that she is dead, you do know that her only aim in life was to kill you?" he asked me coming in front of me

" She won't have done that, plus only if she had killed me I won't be having these nightmares, she would still be alive and everything would be okay." I said pushing him aside

" No Dean you are wrong, she was a monster and I am sure that you weren't going to be her last target and as long as the nightmares are concerned, I'm sure I can help you get rid of those"

" Don't you dare do that Cass, even if they are bad they are the only memories I have of her." I said

" As you wish Dean, but let me remind you that she is never coming back, so forget her and think about starting a new life." He said and then vanished

_( As long as he could remember he had not had a good sleep and he was sure desperate for that. As he lay down to sleep he could hear her scream, call out to him, ask for his help but all he could do was stand and watch.)_

**Okay guys so this chapter took a lot of thinking but it's finished at last. I'd like to thank everybody as I got a good response from my previous chapter and I do hope it goes on like that. IDEAS are always welcomed so please do review.**


End file.
